


The Little Mermaid...Sort Of.

by straddling_the_atmosphere



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straddling_the_atmosphere/pseuds/straddling_the_atmosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: imagine merman!steve choosing to save bucky instead of killing him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Mermaid...Sort Of.

When the sound of someone hitting the water reaches Steve’s ears, he perks up and he swims towards it. Blood stains the current and Steve bares his teeth, tongue darting out to taste it, and he swims faster to reach the prey before the sharks find it. They hardly get humans around here, and the one he sees is underfed, though his body is streaked with muscle. The impact has twisted his arm in an unnatural way and he can see blood coming from the torn jacket. 

He reaches out to touch his face, eyes closed, but his lips are soft and full, brown hair thick, eyelashes long. Steve likes him, wraps his arms around his limp body and hisses at any other who comes to try to take him away. There’s an island not far off, and he goes up for air and lays the man on a rock. After that, he gets to work, stripping him and nursing the wound, and then making sure he doesn’t choke on the water he throws up. He leaves him be after, but stays swimming around the area, waiting.

—

When Bucky wakes up, it’s to the hot sun and dried salt on his skin and tongue, and pain everywhere in his body. He stares at the sky for a moment, wondering how the hell he got here.

“You’re awake,” says a voice, and he manages to turn his head and squint. It’s a man with bright blue eyes and floppy golden hair and…gills? On the side of his neck.

“I’m Steve,” he says solemnly. “And you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more on imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com!


End file.
